


And then I might never be the lonely one

by Amyrat151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrat151/pseuds/Amyrat151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible version of the the conversation Dean and Castiel have after they have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then I might never be the lonely one

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of fic out there of Dean and Cas's first time but I wanted to write a fic about the feelings and words that come after.

Castiel buried his face into the space between Dean’s neck and shoulder to place a kiss there. He was safe, warm, and more content than he ever imagined he could be. He and Dean just had intercourse. Making love, bonking, roll in the hay, fornication, coitus, there so many phrases to describe the act of sex. Some of them puzzled Castiel, for example why was “a sack” a place where people were supposed to have sex? Having sex in a sack would greatly reduce movement, making it seem less than appealing to Castiel since he liked to be able to touch Dean as much as possible. At that thought, Cas snaked his arm around Dean’s back and pushed himself into his side so they were aligned. He wiggled his other arm out from beneath him and cupped Dean’s face and smiled at him.

“Hey,” Dean whispered.

“Hello,” Cas responded.

As he looked into the hunter’s eyes and the various shades that make them green, he felt strange. As blissful as he felt, he was also scared. Castiel had done some truly horrible things in the course of his existence. He killed thousands of his brothers and sisters, destroyed the order of Heaven, and even betrayed the man in his arms. This joy had to be a fabrication; a cruel joke being told by some unknown force that would steal his happiness away. He felt a sudden need to do something to prove this was real.

Castiel sealed his lips against Dean’s in a heated kiss, the passion coming from a desperation that he had never felt before. He had wanted Dean for so long and now that he had him it could not imagine a life devoid of Dean’s kisses and touch. Cas rolled Dean over and climbed on top of him. One of his hands moved in between their bodies to find Dean’s nipple and give it a perfectly pressured pinch. Cas also less-than-gently rolled his hips against the other man’s.

Dean hissed underneath him and said “Cas, slow down.” Cas stilled on top of Dean and looked into his eyes. Dean was wearing a rather cheeky smile. “I’m all for round two, really. But I need more time to rest, not as young as I used to be.” Dean’s hands moved down the length of Cas’s back, cupped the swell of his ass, and gave it a playful squeeze. “Just a little more time, baby,” he said with a wink.

And just like that, Cas started to laugh in relief. Dean was real and he was here, and at all not worried that this was all a nasty trick or a cruel dream. Cas felt his fears lift from him as he leaned forward to place kisses on Dean’s cheeks, forehead, and nose before claiming his lips again.

“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean looked truly confused as Cas rolled off of him. But Castiel kept laughing and placing brief kisses to every part of Dean’s skin that he could reach.

“I’m fine,” he said after his laughter subsided. “Just a temporary insanity.”

“‘Reason and love keep little company together nowadays,’” Dean quoted with a smile. “I remember that, it was Shakespeare. Don’t remember which play it’s from, though.”

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream,” Castiel supplied. “The quote is apt.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and sighed. “I suppose a part of me doesn’t believe that this is real.”

Dean smiled at the fallen angel and gave him chaste kiss. “I know what you mean. But I think this might just be real. It doesn’t feel like a jinn dream or alternative reality. I think maybe we’re just happy and we’re going have to deal with that. Scary, huh?”

Cas could only smile. Scary was right. A force beyond their control could separate them. They could have a horrible fight that can’t recover from. The world wasn’t perfect, and they weren’t either but that didn’t mean that Castiel didn’t want to be with Dean, or that he would ever stop fighting for them to be together. However, there was no fighting to be done now. There was only perfect happiness. Castiel stretched, feeling the aches in his muscles and especially in his back. Okay, maybe not _completely_ perfect happiness. Cas found himself laughing, again, but this time it was one of satisfaction, secure that his pain was proof of what he and Dean had shared only moments ago. He let out a low groan.

“Sore?” Dean asked. He had a curious expression on his face. He looked both concerned and proud of himself.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the other man. “A little,” he admitted. “However, everything I read said that was to be expected.”

“But, other than that you’re good, right?” Dean mumbled, looking down at a love bite he left on Cas’s shoulder.

Cas put his hand under Dean’s chin to get him to look at Cas in the face. “I’m great. What you did was very… satisfying.”

The sex itself was a bit of a learning experience for Castiel, since he had never been penetrated anally before but he had enjoyed it immensely. Cas and Dean did something called “the cowgirl” position, something Dean had said he was familiar with. For the time being Cas was comfortable taking his cues from Dean because of greater practical knowledge when it came to sex. He was taking the same adage with sex as he had with life, since visiting this mortal plain. He found it best to allow for guidance from those he trusted, and there was no one he trusted more than Dean.

But still, Cas did have something to compare this to and he couldn’t help but marvel at how different being with Dean felt. Part of the reason was obvious; Dean was a man. If one of them wanted to enter the other, prep work and lubrication from a bottle had to be involved.

However, Cas knew that Dean’s male body wasn’t the only reason sex with him was different that it was with others. It seemed to Cas that sex could have meaning beyond the pleasure of it depending on the relationship between the people engaged in the act. Sex with Dean was different because it was with Dean. He was Castiel’s best friend and teacher. Dean was his miracle. Cas smiled at the thought, if he said these things out loud Dean would probably become flustered and turn several shades of red. He would be adorable and Cas wouldn’t be able to stop himself from saying so. Cas quickly learned that he loved it when Dean was flustered.

“I liked, what did you call it, ‘riding cowgirl.’”

“Yes, that is what I said and I’m glad.” Dean paused, and added, more quietly, “you know, if there’s…stuff you like, you can tell me.”

“‘Stuff?’ What stuff?” Cas asked.

Dean fidgeted a little. “You know, kinks. Like some people like to put on handcuffs, or put on blindfolds, or have sex outside, or role play with military uniforms, or put on women’s underwear.” Dean mumbled the last suggestion, the blush on his cheeks becoming increasingly noticeable.

“You want us to wear women’s underwear?” The idea in the abstract didn’t sound particularly appealing but it didn’t sound unpleasant, either. He would try it for Dean.

Dean scoffed. “No, I don’t want to do that.”

Cas sighed and said, “Dean, you just said if there was stuff in bed that I liked, I could tell you. I expect you to extend the same curtsy to me. I trust you Dean to keep all confidences between us. I want you to know that you can trust me, too.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I do trust you, Cas, with my life, you know that. But it might take me a while before I can talk to you about kinks and stuff.” Dean was just being honest. It was something they had promised each other very soon after getting together. Lies had cost them both very dearly and both of them had become weary to the untruths the other one tells.

“It’s okay. You can take your time. Neither of us are going anywhere.” Cas spoke the last statement plainly for the simple truth it was, but from the look on Dean’s face after he said it, one would think Castiel had just made a grand declaration of love.

After Dean kissed the love of his life, he rolled him over on his back and licked a strip down Castiel’s neck. He continued to take his lips lower till he stopped at the space below Cas’s navel and muttered “time for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like kisses and you can't have enough of those so people give generously. (I mean the chocolate kisses, I don't want your germy kisses all over me. I kid! I kid!)


End file.
